Miracle
by Larcie
Summary: Elsword is transferring to a new Academy with a new friends and a new sister after his father had remarried without him knowing, not only that he and his sister will be living together is it good or bad but unknowingly to him his life will change completely. (Changing my summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By Larcie (Elsword PH)

It was bright morning into a simple house, there was a cheery humming voice coming from the kitchen along with the frying and cutting sound. There was a young boy enjoying cooking, the boy was 16 years of his life with a red ruby eyes and same color of scarlet hair.

"Humm~Humm…"

"Alright I think this will do!"

Satisfied, Elsword smiled happily as he prepared the breakfast at the table. Smelling the nice aroma of fresh cook meal ready to eat, he then took off his apron away and walks outside to the corridor staircase.

"Dad food is ready!" he called out

Unfortunately, no respond was heard, he shrugged and sigh as he began ascend the stairs to a room front door and opened it. The room was quite a mess filled with disordered papers lying around and things that were supposed to be dispose and in the middle there was a man soundly asleep while leaning over to a table, carelessly snoring loudly that he have not heard of his son calling him.

"Dad come on I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Eerrmg…El?...5 more minutes zzzzz"

"I don't have time for this!"

Irritated and furious after the trouble of cooking preparing food so early so that they could eat together and making sure he wouldn't be late first day of school. Elsword approach his father and grab his back shirt tightly as he mercilessly drags his father out of the room with brute force.

"Hey what th…"

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!"

Still half asleep the man notice the disturbance but before he could complain from his son action it was stop because his dear son had dragged him down the stairs bumping his rear without a thought.

"Geezz being too rough early in the morning"

The man grumbled softly patting his back to soothe the throbbing pain away. He quickly made his seat and started eating his breakfast.

"It's your fault your always like that"

"Oh Today will be your first day of school right… going to stay on a dorm makes me feel lonely now" his father cried

"Yeah since I transfer from my old school because of you"

"…Well that kinds of remind me"

As his father ignored his pretest and immediately change the topic, which remind him of something that was needed to discuss with his son.

"Hmn?"

"Say El do you want a younger sister?"

*Spurt*

From the sudden unexpected inquiry, Elsword burst out his coffee and instantly stamp his cup down over the table.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"I am asking you if you want a lovely cute little sister."

"Like I said what the hell are you talking about and beside I already have a sister!"

"An older sister I'm talking about a younger sister?"

"Where is discussion heading I don't understand it"

"You don't want it?"

"No not really I like- Hey that's not the problem what's the big deal already!"

Elsword furiously stood up from his chair demanding an explanation from his father weird behavior. However, his father was so relax and calmly smiled stating his explanation from his absurd question.

"Well I got remarried Isn't it a good news plus it seems like she had a daughter same age as you but forget about age since you're going to be a big brother now hahaha!"

"…"

Dumbfounded Elsword had not shown any sign of reaction, his process of thinking was still loading to his brain slowly trying to understand every word his father had been saying to him but quickly it snap.

"WHATT!"

….

….

….S_eriously what's up with that old man as he gone senile…_

Elsword was walking through the side street as he left the house, he really wanted to hear more from his father but time was running out. He wanted to know on when and how did his family member expanded without him knowing.

_-A little sister huh… honestly, it might not be a bad idea but…It will be awkward since I haven't spoken to a girl except to my older sister._

Yes, it was a great issue for Elsword not to get along with girls so easily; it was because due to his middle school year he was always invited to a brawl fight not to mention he was the strongest fighter at their district. Elsword was feared at such a young age that even older delinquents have no match for him, his record was no lose but all KOs. Rumor has it that he let a mountain of corpse(fainted) opponents as he stand to the top smiling from his victory which gave him a very bad expression to an opposite sex_._ That why during his middle school he didn't care about stuff like love or such to him being the strongest was his childish dream but his real goal was to surpass someone he respect.

Elsword leak out a heavy sigh trying to ease his thoughts and focus on how to handle his new high school life, he thought of changing his image avoid any brawl fight as possible becoming a new leaf but can he really do that.

Shortly he soon approaches the school ground but for some reason he found something weird.

"What the?"

Shocked, he raised his eyebrow noticing the school entrance gate and walls where so tall that he could not see the inside at all.

"Oi oi am I really on the right school?"

Looking at the side gate there was the nameplate of the school "El Grande Academy", what a lame name he thought but it was the right one but

_-how did dad able to let me enroll in such a place._

"Whatever…"

….

….

….

Class

"Good morning class today we have a new student… hope you get along with him"

*mutter* *mutter*

As the professor announced everyone began to chatter about the sudden news. She clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"Ok ok that's enough I'll introduce him then come on in"

The teacher then called out the new student standing outside the classroom, as the red hair boy made his appearance and stand at front beside his teacher.

He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area and to his surprise, almost all his classmate were girls. Elsword tried to put up smile on his face, he was uncomfortable from their gaze that it was hard standing in front taking too much of their attention yet he inhaled and began introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Elsword starting today I'll be in your care"

He then made a solemn bow afterwards the teacher clap her hand and pointed Elsword to a empty seat, which was at the back near the open breeze window.

And so Elsword walks towards his seat and sigh once again.

Looking back at the front to listen but a sudden tug was felt at the back of his shirt. Elsword quickly turn to see who it was to his there was a person wearing the same uniform of his. Elsword felt relief that he was a guy but for some reason he doubt the person gender.

"Hi there my name is Chung pleasure to meet you"

"Y-yeah thanks the pleasure is mine…"

The boy name Chung introduce himself and gave a warm gentle smile like a prince but Elsword point of view it was like greeting a princess. That is because the young pretty boy has a beautiful face, a long platinum blonde hair tied down to his waist and a small delicate like body that doesn't seem to be a boy at all.

-_Is he really a guy? But that's definitely a guy's uniform right?_

"Is there something wrong?" Chung asked

"No nothing's wrong haha"

Elsword chuckled keeping the thought to himself.

"Hope we get along since there are quite few guys attending this academy"

"Ah yeah about that why is it almost girls everywhere?

"Well it was just last 2 years ago since becoming a coed it use to be a school for refine young ladies"

"I see…"

-_Thought so…_

"But still I'm happy to found a guy friend it was such a relief, and you can call me El for short"

"Ok then El I'll be gladly too"

And so the class starts…

…

…

…

"God I'm so hungry"

"You seem pretty lively after the class ended" Chung smiled

"Well to be honest I'm not quite comfortable with so many girls around me"

"I see but you need to manage that because starting today you will encounter a lot"

Not long after class it was lunch break. Elsword and his new friend Chung was walking together towards the cafeteria. As soon as they got inside Elsword expected the whole place would be lively busy but that was the opposite of what he imagine.

There was a lot of neat circular table with elegant chairs around it, the cafeteria food serving was like a whole buffet. He saw some student eating and chatting gently without unnecessary loud sound.

"W-where am I?"

"Is there something wrong El?"

Worried Chung asked his dear friend. He noticed that Elsword face was slowly paled but as he called out his name he quickly came back to his former hue.

"yeah I'm fine… let's go and eat"

They approach the buffet and claimed their plate but then Elsword tilt his head wondering as he asks Chung.

"Chung how will I know how much will I pay for the food?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"There is no price plate on every food beside there all quite high class"

"Eh? But it's free as long as you're a student you can eat anything you like as long it is serve here"

Elsword stares Chung for a while with deadpan look.

"SERIOSLY!"

He shouted but soon quickly covered his mouth due to his sudden loud voice he disturb other student as they quietly taking their meal.

"Are you seriously telling me I can eat all I want?"

"Yeah are you not aware of it"

"Well yeah but as long as I can eat for free there's no problem at all ahaha"

Elsword joyfully filled his plate with the delicious looking food their where all high class serve for free and of course their where all meat his favorite.

"Wow I'm so happy right now"

"hehe glad you're starting to like it here"

"By the way what's going on to the top floor?"

As Elsword was eating he saw the top floor terrace was quite unique, it was different there he noticing only few student was in there and some atmosphere he can't explain.

"Oh that-"

Before Chung explain a sudden loud cheering voices was heard near the entrance. A group of student came together like audience seeing an idol. Elsword and Chung quickly saw the commotion that took place.

"Oh _She's _here" Chung said as he smile

"Eh?...Who?"

Curious, Elsword wanted to know what's going on who came that cause half of the student in the cafeteria to gather just to see a person.

Soon the side of the crowd breaks a way for a few students to pass through; they were heading towards the 2nd floor terrace while the crowd stayed below watching them ascend.

Elsword soon notice that those students that were going to the top were no ordinary people especially the one at front middle that took his curiosity.

It was a girl a silver white hair that grown nicely straight down and a bright dazzling amber eyes. She was stunningly beauty that he never had seen someone like her.

Elsword could not help it not to stop his stares at her, his red ruby eyes were unconsciously chasing her without him noticing until their eyes both meet.

-_Eh? _

Elsword gasped as their line of sight connected.

Yet the girl coldly stares a little and turns away as she was about to be disappear from his sight.

Strangely, Elsword felt something weird inside of him, his chest were throbbing fast.

"That girl who is she?" Elsword asked

"She is our Queen"

"Pardon?"

"Well that's her title her name is Eve, she's the Student Council President"

"Oh but why a Queen?"

"I-it's hard to explain that… but about your question earlier the top floor are for the Elites"

Elsword raise an eyebrow interested yet confuse then he let his friend continue.

"The Elites are the top student of the academy they have special privileges and power in order to get their desire to come true"

"huh?... that's a bit difficult to understand but are you saying they're the best?"

"Yeah kind a like that"

Chung ended his explanation but it seems that there is more yet to know.

…

…

…

Faculty…

After class, Elsword was informed to meet up with his advisor at the faculty for things he needed.

"Here you are Elsword… the key to your room and a letter from your dad."

"Thanks"

He reached out and receives the things he needed, it was a key with a note written inside an address and a number seems to be the dorm where he will stay.

"By the way please take care of your roommate hope you get along" the professor added with a smile

Afterwards Elsword followed the direction from the note, he gradually strolled making sure to read the sign it will be a problem if he got lost because he had realize how surprisingly huge the academy was, he can see a wide forest a park a lake and some building seems to be other dorms.

-_Really what kind of Academy is this… it's like a new whole world out here_

He soon shrugged the thought cause no matter how much thinking he gave nothing will change, all he has to do was to accept it and graduate from here.

-_But seriously,_ _other than the free food and shelter including Chung… it feels kind a bored…_

Elsword thought his life in the academy, getting free food making friends that's not such a bad idea but something is missing... He miss the action the excitement of living the boiling blood in his veins to fight to becoming stronger yet for some reason he felt he could not fit himself to his new life.

Sullenly he clench his fist tightly he was irritated by it but he knows this is where he was now beside there was still her.

Unconsciously he remembers the girl from the cafeteria and the same feeling he experience that time.

_-Really what is wrong with me?_

Unfamiliar with the new sensation inside his chest he had no idea what's gone wrong with him after all Elsword had no experience about it he only thought of training, fighting and have fun but this was making him so confuse.

Shortly as he was in deep thought, He was now standing to a building mention by the note he check for a second time and finally confirm it.

Elsword reach out his key inside his pocket and insert it to the doorknob.

*Click*

And open he made himself in. Astonish the inside looks like a grand new house than a dormitory it has a living room and a kitchen too.

"Hmn… which mean I can cook here?"

After observing the kitchen he continue on to the living room, there was a huge sofa in the middle that can sleep about two people in it next to it was a small well design table and at the front was a huge flat screen TV.

"Wow"

With one word, it was all enough to express his feeling to his new home. Then he saw his luggage and box of things at the floor right beside a room with the number he was assign.

"I better take a bath first before I cook… hope my roommate wouldn't mind"

Elsword drop his bag to the sofa took some of his clothes and a towel then he quickly found where the bathroom was and open it but…

"Eh?"

Upon his entry, he saw someone unexpected.

Inside the dressing room, there was a girl naked only a towel that covered her front but still Elsword can see the flawlessly white skin and beautiful slender curve of her body.

"Wh-wh-what?"

Elsword mumble a few times leaving his mouth half-open, yet the person right in front of him didn't budge. She only stares at him with a stoic face; her amber eyes did not show any expression at all just like a doll.

"I-I'm so sorry, wait let me expl-" Elsword cried while waving his hands on panic

Without notice, Elsword felt a murderous intent and an instant he felt hot sharp pain on his left cheek and a sound of.

*SLAP*

….

"_And so thus the Knight meets his Queen"_

End…

Thank you for reading not sure if can update soon :p


	2. Chapter 2

Larcie: Sorry about the chapter 1 it's a bit in a hurry, and thanks for your time reading my first game fanfic. I was captivated by the game characters as soon as my friend recommended me to play it especially my favorite Eve thought I am still waiting for the Code Electra to release it here on PH server.

Disclaimer: I do not owned the Game Characters Except this story

Larcie: Enjoy reading :)

Chapter 2

"Guah!"

From the strong impact, he fell like a falling paper to the cold floor while the girl from the inside the dressing room quickly shut the door close. Still lying of the floor Elsword stared the ceiling for a while thinking on how he got himself in such mess.

"Geezz… It's stings"

He groaned as he touches the sharp pain of his left cheek.

Recalling back from before he was suppose to be taking a bath inside his new home but for some unknown reason there was a girl already inside naked. Much worst she was the social Queen everyone adores so much.

-_But why?...why is she here did I get lost but the address and my things are here which mean this is the right place._

He slowly tried to pull himself up scratching his head, as he was lost in thoughts. He can't figure out why the girl was here, as much as he wanted to know from her she was now busy taking her bath.

-_Wait…_

Right now, the young teenager Elsword was in front of the bathroom, he can actually hear the splash of watery sound coming from the inside. He remembered the scene that made him red just like his scarlet hair. It was the scene for only a second but he sure was mesmerized by her figure the snow-white skin of her small body and her straight silver long hair which there where strands laid to her shoulders.

_No-no what am I thinking…_

He immediately shakes his head to lose those impure thoughts and gradually stands, he walks back to the living room to the kitchen. Since he cannot take a bath first the second option would be cooking it was a good thing some of the box from his belongings contain ingredients and so he started preparing for dinner.

Afterwards a creek and thud sound like a door was opened and closed.

Elsword knew that the unexpected guest had finished her warm bath, he had also finished cooking but he was nervous on how to make contact with her because of the incident before.

"Whatever…"

He sighed heavily and walks towards the living room. He instantly saw the girl who was wearing normal casual clothes just sitting at the side of the huge sofa.

"Umm…"

As the girl notice him, she turn to face him but only stared with her straight-faced.

"Th-the dinner is ready… eto.. are you fine with burger steak?"

The girl did not reply but she responded with a nod.

"Ok then I'll just prepare the table"

…

…

"…"

"…"

It was an awkward atmosphere between the two but neither of them had not break the silent barrier until they had both finish eating.

-_What should I do?... is she still angry at me? _

"…"

"…"

_-It's really hard to tell thought_

The girl however had not changed any expression at all; all she can show was a stoic poker face with no trace of emotion.

But still the silent was gradually killing Elsword which he cannot take it no longer, one way or another he needs to talk to her regarding the things he don't understand but first he needed to apologize.

"I=I'm sorry!" he cried out

Sincerely as he bowed his head, waiting for any respond like scold or forgiveness none was heard.

When he raised his head, the girl was simple sipping the warm tea.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know there was actually someone there especially a girl" Elsword added

The girl then quietly settled her teacup over the table and glance at the boy in front of her and slowly she opened her lips.

"It's ok…"

"Eh?"

Elsword was quite astounded from the soft low pitch voice that came out from her rosy lips as if she was just whispering.

"You're not angry at me?"

The girl shook her head gently and replies.

"It was also my fault for lowering my guard down…"

"I-I see… but" Elsword hesitate first and then "Are you perhaps my dormmate?"

"…" The girl nod once more.

Elsword gasped as his breath was held back, he doesn't quite understand on why was a girl living with a boy in a same roof. It was common sense that it is forbidden yet his advisor surely had known of this.

_- but why_

The girl soon noticed his puzzled face and quickly she told him some hints.

"Sir Sieghart…"

"My Dad? Do you know him?"

"The letter…"

"Ah! I totally forgot about it."

He immediately took the letter from his pocket and read it.

_To my dear son Elsword_

_ Sorry for not mentioning this earlier such thoughts that I accidentally lost it in my mind, As I said before I got remarried and in addition you'll be having a new sister. She now attends the same school with you and to such circumstances; you will be living together as brother and sister. Take good care of her and protect her as she now part of our family._

_Sincerely Yours: Dad_

_P.S: Lucky You! _(with a wink smiley)

Dumbfounded, he was lost in words.

Upon being silent for a while, Elsword pop a vein on his temple, grappling the letter in his hands tightly and slowly he torn it apart at the middle.

"AHH! THAT STUPID OLD MAN!"

He shouted furiously boiling from irritation that he forgot he was not alone.

"When I get my hands on him I'll—"

He halted his sentence as he soon become aware of his surroundings. Trying to calm himself first, he then shifts his gaze towards the girl who was sitting sipping her tea once again.

"Have you known of this?" he asked

The girl nod, after finishing drinking her tea she then slowly stood up from her chair.

"I will now excuse myself to sleep..."

After that, she gradually walks towards the stairs. Her room is, was at the 2nd floor while Elsword's room was at the 1st floor of the house. Before she could ascend, Elsword called her out making her steady pace stop for a moment.

"Then I will see you tomorrow then, Good night"

"…"

After Elsword had said that, he quickly turned his back to clean and wash the dining table but he pause as he heard a soft voice coming from behind.

"…Wait"

"Hmn?"

Elsword turn quickly facing her once again.

"It's not _you_…" the girl hesitates for a while

"What?

"Call me by my name… Eve" Eve said in a stoic face but a slight different from before.

"Ok then Eve see you tomorrow and Good night" Elsword gave a warm smile.

"…Good Night...El" She reply and turn around as she gone towards the 2nd floor.

…

…

After cleaning and taking a bath, Elsword drop himself to his soft bed burying his face to the comfortable pillow.

"C-cute…" he mumbled

The first time he ever said such a word, but it was the truth that the gir— Eve was cute, she was like a doll and her gentle elegant ways she was a perfect refine lady.

Deep in thoughts he also buried his face deeply to his pillow, he felt the warm redness of his face not from the slap but something else. His heartbeat was racing even thought he didn't do much anything today yet he doesn't understand what's causing it.

"Is this what they call love?"

Elsword had heard of it before but never did he experience it. The uncertainty was still there but for some reason it might be.

"No… She's my sister now"

As he realized their current relationship, he felt an aching pain inside his chest while gripping the cover of his bed and his eyes shown a sullen disappointed gaze.

"Tch… what a pain"

And with that Elsword slowly fell asleep.

…

…

…

Morning came…

From the light escaping from the curtains of the room, Elswords slowly open his eyes from the glow.

*Yawn*

He stretched both his arms upward and sat at the bed before standing up. It was still early but since during his middle school he always woke up at this time to make breakfast for him and his dad after his older sister had inherit their family _business _the cooking and chores was pass down to him that's why his already accommodate with the household chores.

"Better wash first before making breakfast"

…

…

After 30 minutes…

"Ok all set"

Cheerily he prepared the morning meal as always.

"I better call Eve"

He put his apron down and walk towards the stairs.

"Eve breakfast is ready!"

He intended to call her loudly but still there was no reply, Elsword narrowed his eyes, scratching the back of his head.

-_Is she still sleeping or did she already left._

"…"

Elsword crossed both his hands thinking first before going upstairs and shortly he decided to take a look at her.

"How nostalgic…"

While going up the stairs, somehow he felt very familiar because he used to do the same thing to his lazy dad.

As he arrived to a room that seems to be Eve's he hesitate first but he carefully knock and called her again.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Eve are you awake?"

Still there was no respond from her.

"What should I do?" he asked himself

Elsword leaked a sigh before entering Eve's room as he turned the doorknob and quietly creek the door open.

"Excuse me…" he said

As he made himself in, it was the first time entering a girl's room except to his older sister.

_-The room was… pretty normal_

There was a few furniture a table desk, a drawer and a bed, it was tidy yet a bit cold and lonely mood can be felt maybe because the curtains were close that's why there was no sunlight coming through.

Elsword first walks near the curtains and open it as thought the room was turn into a bright mood.

_-Now time to wake up the sleeping beauty before she sleeps forever. _

He jested as he gradually approaches the bed with a lump size of a person in it. Eve had covered herself with her blanket due to the coldness of the night until morning. Leaning a little Elsword tried his best to be gentle he did not what to rough like he usually do to his dad so he lightly budge the sleepy Eve to wake her up.

"Eve…Eve hey wake up"

He continued calling her 3 times before a response had shown.

Eve finally move inside the blanket and slowly raise up then.

"!?"

Elsword suddenly gasped upon seeing Eve and quickly redden.

As Eve rises up the blanket that used to cover her, now slides down and for some reason she was not wearing the casual clothes last night instead it was a black nightgown, the other strand fell to the side of her shoulder but the most problem is it's a bit revealing.

*Yawn…*

Eve let out a low yawn as she covers her mouth; supposedly, half asleep she had turned to see someone besides her.

"…"

Eve stares and blinked a few time as she looked carefully upon a red hair boy and his reaction, at that moment she was now aware on what was going on. She did not shown any face changes but her aura have darken it was not due to the close curtains instead it was already opened.

"W-wait calm down Eve"

Elsword wave his hands upon sensing the same murderous aura last night, he wanted to explain himself. However, Eve left eye slightly twitch and before Elsword could possible defend himself it was already too late.

*SLAPP!*

…

…

…

Chung was sitting to his place and when he felt the front empty seat next to him was occupy, he immediately greet the newly arrival.

"El Good morn—"

He did not finish it because of the weird looks at Elsword face, his cheek was red swollen but the most disturbing is it looks like a handprint had been stamp on his face.

"What wrong with your face?"

"Please don't ask"

"Umm ok if you say so"

"Thanks by the way Good morning too"

Elsword sit exhaustively and sighed, he tried to face the other way towards the window so that the other student will not see his current face hopefully that the redness will fade quickly.

"Ok class will start now"

As the teacher entered, the students return to their seat.

"Ara-ara Elsword have you been rejected?"

…

…

…

Lunch break…

"El let's go"

Chung tapped Elsword shoulder as they planned to go the cafeteria together.

"Yeah just a sec"

Elsword was putting his things back to his bag while Chung patiently waits for him. But then a sudden joyful bellow was heard from the doorway.

""KYAA!""

"One of the Elites is here and what's more It's the Queen herself!"

Upon hearing that title, Elsword immediately knew who it was and instantly he stood up and walked towards the doorway to see her but the crowd was thick that he was not able to pass through.

On the other hand Eve also known as _The Queen_, even thought she was famous the fan couldn't go near her due to her unique aura of _Do not come near me or else_ so no one would dare to get near the Queen because they were afraid but more importantly they where charm by her.

Eve only came here alone just to see a certain person but due to the crowd that gathers around her, she was having difficulty to call him out however she saw the red hair boy coming closer but unable to get near.

"Move…"

As Eve commanded, the crowd was shocked because it was quite rare to hear the Queen's voice. They soon follow her command and made way for her to pass as she walks towards the red hair boy.

Confused the crowd did not know why the Queen stop at the front of an average student that they began to muttered but then the Queen speak once more.

"Come with me…" She said

"Right now?"

Eve gently nod.

Dumbfounded, the Queen had spoken as the crowd clearly heard it that some of them left their jaw hanging.

"EEHHH!" the whole crowd gone wild.

...

...

Chapter 2 End...

(A/N): Due to free time I was able to type the chapter 2 much early but unfortunately the next will be delay because my board exam in 2 weeks from now that's why I need to prepare for it. Wish me Luck and thanks for reading this story but don't forget to review it cause I want to know If you guys like it if it is I will continue this story as soon I'm done with my business.

See yah :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Larcie

—_How did this happen_

From the cold breeze of the wind on the roof top, a young red hair lad sigh exhaustedly from the commotion back at the class, Elsword was suddenly called by his young sister who also was the school known as the Queen. Because of that his classmate had been staring fiercely towards him but also the other students on the hall as they walk towards their way up to the rooftop.

-_-For sure thing some or more student will ban barge me with a lot of question that only God know how will I be able to escape it but first thing first was to confirm her intention._

"Eve why did you call me out and why is it suppose to be here?"

"…"

Elsword asked in a serious tone but Eve remind silent and compose.

"Eve can you please tell me already"

"…Don't wonder off"

"What?"

"Don't wonder off outside the School premises"

"Huh?,,, what's that suppose to mean, are you telling me not to get lost?"

Elsword raised an eyebrow upon confused, the school was huge alright some wide forest can be seen not far but there is no way that he can get lost on something like this.

"Something like that..." Eve answered

"Are you serious telling me that I'm not a kid you know!"

Eve tilted her head confusedly for some reason Elsword had misunderstood her statement.

"I will tell you the reason for now don't wonder off inside the forest…" Eve commanded

"I give up…well is there anything else your _Highness?"_

"…"

He said as he did not mean anything bad but Eve had frowned as if she doesn't like to be called that. She blinked for a second and quickly turns around as she was to go back inside.

"Yes that is all…" She coldly said without even facing him.

"H-hey are you mad?"

Elsword asked noticing the slight changes of her expression

"…"

Ignoring him Eve had already walk towards the door as she opened it there she immediately notice the shadow near by and quickly close the door behind her.

"…What are you planning?" Eve asked

"Nothing much after all as long as it's for the Queen's safety then my action are necessary…so please don't think ill of me your Highness" the figure answered as he politely bowed

"I won't forgive you if you do something I will hate…"

"Is he really that valuable to you to go such length?"

"You have no position to know…"

Slightly angered Eve had raised her tone

"Pardon my rudeness"

The figure apologized yet his scheme is still will put into actions for what reason was not yet clear.

…

…

"Really…I can't understand her."

Elsword scratch his head, after Eve had left him still confuse and worry for what could he have said making Eve mad at him he didn't mean anything bad he only wanted to try copying everyone who was usually calling her like that or so he thought.

"Whatever gonna go back" he shrugged

As he was about to open the door surprisingly it open and someone had came out.

"Chung!"

"El I was worried so I came to see you…did something happen between you and the Queen"

"No I'm fine it was nothing important"

"I see so then let's head back?"

"Y-yeah but honestly how will I be able to go back"

Worried he was referring to his classmate who might go frenzy over him.

"Don't worry I already calm them so there's nothing to worry about"

"Really how did you?"

"Hehe…Don't underestimate me" Chung smiled

"Well anyway thanks for that"

And so both of them had return back at their class, as Chung said the whole class was calm silent but their arrow stares are still directly stabbing him without mercy and soon class had ended.

After class it was time to go back to his dorm or house as Elsword was heading on his way he glanced at the side of the road which was the wide forest that was near by then he remembered Eve warning.

"Why would Eve worry too much about me getting lost…" he mumbled

"Anyway I'll just head back to dorm since the forest had nothing to do with me"

But he was curious of why he was not allow to wonder inside the dark forest and then.

"AAHHHH!"

A scream was hard inside the deep forest so loud that few black crows were flew away from the inside.

"What the!?"

As he heard the alarming scream that seems to be very familiar, that without hesitating he gallop towards the deep dark forest for he only thinks is to find his dear friend before it's too late.

"CHUNG!"

The voiced belong to his first friend, on how did his friend had end up in such a place and what happen that made him screamed as if his life was depend on it hence Elsword runs faster inside the forest only following his instinct as he continuously calling out his friend.

"Damn it where are you Chung!"

*pant* *pant*

At the heart of the deep forest, Elsword had slowed down his pace panting as he was catching his breath yet he still have not given up on finding Chung.

"Chung!" he yelled again.

But there were no response only his own echo can be heard and none to his friend yet suddenly.

"Guahh!"

For some reason as he step his foot to the group his vision had began to spin as it was trembling making him sick,

"What the hell…"

As he held his head, trying to stand on his feet but it was futile, his strength was slowly fading as if he felt that his body was collapsing shortly his knees fell down clenching his teeth desperately fighting all his might but his can no longer hold on as his vision had gradually fade into darkness.

,,,

End of Chapter 3…To be continue

...

...

A/N: Sory if it took so long I was bz I only hope I can update soon… btw thx for those who had time to read this.


End file.
